


Keep A Secret

by 2little4u



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Kinky Shit, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, dbh crackfic, dbh headcanons, dbh imagine, dbh imagines, detroit: become human headcanons, headcanons, one shots, text scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2little4u/pseuds/2little4u
Summary: a bunch of imagines/one shots/drabbles, etc. (lol i suck at descriptions, pls don’t attack me). requests are open. i accept nsfw things.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader, Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader, Hk400 (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Rk200 (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Little Delight | Non-Deviant! Connor/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are a petite baker who owns a well known bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: non-deviant!connor x reader
> 
> genre: fluff
> 
> warnings: none
> 
> lowercase intended + requests are open.

• connor first met you at your cute little bakery before he became a deviant. hank decided to take a break from a case and dropped by at your bakery, ‘little delights’ instead of jimmy’s bar for once. it surprised conner sense he didn’t think hank was much of a sweets person.

• connor took note of how different the bakery was compared to the bar. it was a nice difference. the bakery holds some modern and vintage aspects. the color scheme was a mix of vibrant reds, blues, and yellows. it gave off an almost child like appearance.

• you walked over to the booth hank and conner sat at with a small note pad and pen in hand. your uniform wasn’t really a uniform. it looked more like casual wear. you wore a white collared, sleeveless, pink dress that stops mid thigh. most of it was covered by the white apron you wore though. it had intricate flowers woven on it which added to your youthful appearance.

• ”what may i get for you, hank? the usual?” your voice startles connor out of his analyzing. it was very soft. with you closer, connor notes how significantly shorter you are compared to him.

• “the usual is fine, thanks,” hank responds in an exhausted tone that matches his overall appearance. you nod then turn your attention to connor, about to ask for his order but stop when you spot his LED.

• “i don’t think i’ve seen an android like you before?” you tilt your head as you drink in his appearance. a noticeable flush coats your cheeks.

• connor: “hi, my name is conner, i’m the android sent by cyberlife. my model is—“

• hank: “okay, we get it— you don’t need to tell her every damn thing about you.”

• you brush off hank’s grumpy retort and hold out your hand in front of you to connor, an amused smile adorning your face.

• you: “it’s nice to meet you, connor, my name’s (y/n).”

• it took a second for connor to reach his own hand out and shake your smaller one. the look in your eyes captivated him for some unknown reason. they hold a warmth that most people don’t hold when they look at him.

• a few days after that encounter he got to see you again at the police station. you were struggling to carry four boxes of sweets to the break room. he doesn’t know why but he felt compelled to help you even if it broke his protocols..so he did.

• connor: “do you require some assistance?”

• you: “i’m fine, i-i can carry them myself.”

• connor gives you a doubtful look that you couldn’t even see over the boxes you are holding.

• after a bit of pestering connor managed to convince you to give him at least two boxes to hold for you. once you both reach the break room and stacked the boxes up you look up to him.

• you: “t-thank you for helping me..”

• connor picks up on your nervous demeanor and the tint of pink on your cheeks. _are you scared of him? do you not like androids?_ your heart beat spiked the last time he talked to you too..

• “are you alright?” connor asks, his head tilted down to talk to you directly. you nod quickly before awkwardly taking a step away.

• you: “i should— i should go now. i still have more deliveries to take care of. i-it was nice meeting you again conner.”

• before you could take another step from him he reaches a hand out to stop you. you turn around, startled by the sudden contact.

• connor: “are you scared of me?”

• the silence that followed.. _unnerved_ him? part of him doesn’t understand why he even asked and the other part does. he.. _wants_ to know what you think of him, how you feel towards him.

• you: “no..why would you think that?”

• connor: “you show clear signs that you possibly are such as the fluctuation of your voice, the blood rushing to your—“

• you: “i..i’m not scared of you conner. i just..”

• “you just?” connor without knowing, leans forward to peer at your face, trying to read your expression.

• you: “i-i just think you’re really cute. okay?”

• you turn your face away, partly hiding it behind your hair to cover the pink hue staining it now.

• connor takes a minute to process what you just said. _you find him cute?_

• before he could say anything else you rush out of the break room and police station to your car, leaving connor with his own thoughts.

• after that every encounter you had with him would always make his software unstable. unknown to him at the time, you were slowly turning him into a deviant and he didn’t even know it.

**extra:**

connor: “you really are a little delight.”

you: “shut up.” ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ


	2. ASMR | Deviant! Markus/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markus makes an asmr video for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: deviant!markus x reader
> 
> genre: fluff
> 
> warnings: none
> 
> lowercase intended + requests are open.

• you were just talking to markus one day at your place when the big sentence that started all of this was said by you.

• you: “i’d probably fall asleep to your voice if you ever were to do asmr.”

• markus gives you an amused look, both of his brows slightly raised, “you think my voice is nice?”

• you nod without hesitation.

• this leads to you really wondering if markus would be good at asmr..so you both jokingly decide to make a video.

• the first thing that had to be sorted was his youtube channel.

• his channel name ended up being, ‘markus’ because he is surprisingly uncreative when it comes to making up names. (this is coming from a guy who paints).

• his profile picture is his LED because he was having trouble on what pose to do. (he also got irritated when you kept criticizing his poses).

• you: “you look mad.”

• markus: “i’m _not_ mad.”

• you: “but you _look_ mad.”

**[markus changes his pose]**

• you: “why do you keep furrowing your brows? try to look..more _alive_.”

• markus: “did you just—“

• the next step was buying the equipment needed for the video. (a camera, a good microphone, etc). you wanted to go all out because you can’t have poor quality. _markus_ is going to make asmr, _willingly_ so everything just needs to be high in standards.

• now the hard part was what kind of asmr video you both were going to make. you do have a few ideas in mind though..

• you: “let’s do roleplay asmr.”

• markus: “what kind?”

• you: “maybe you play the role of a friend and do casual talk?”

• you had other ideas but..you didn’t want to freak him out.

• ~~[cough] boyfriend markus asmr [cough]~~

• markus agreed with the idea and you both made up a script together.

• after markus practices a few times, you both start filming.

• the filming went smoothly sense markus could remember all his lines and took in your advice on, ‘not looking so gloomy’ throughout the whole video.

• once the recording was done, you both edited it and posted it with the title, ‘casual talk’ because markus is basic. (he didn’t want his titles to be as..’creepy’ as the other asmr videos).

• not even an hour passed and the video already has nine thousand views somehow.

• you: “you are getting a lot of clout— as expected.”

• markus: “i’m surprised this many people watched it.”

• you: “i’m not— i mean..who _wouldn’t_ want robojesus talking to you casually?”

• markus: “don’t call me that—“

• after about four hours later markus’ channel had two million subscribers, six million views and ten thousand comments on his video.

• it was also _number one_ on trending.

• while scrolling through the comments out of curiosity, you came across some weird ones.

**[comments]**

_• “you sound so hot!! are you taking requests? if so plz do a boyfriend one next!”_

_• “can you do a nsfw one next??”_

_• “show urself without your skin pleaaaaseeeee!!”_

_• “plz make a hand tapping vid”_

_• “can we see u naked ?”_

• you: “you’ve got some fans.”

• markus: “i’m starting to regret doing this..”

• some news reporters shined light on markus’ video with some questionable titles.

**[headlines]**

_• “leader of jericho now a youtuber??”_

_• “markus possibly dropping his leadership of jericho to become a youtuber!?”_

_• “android youtuber manages to become number one on trending?”_

• you: [dramatically gasps] “are you really going to drop everything to become a youtuber? i really thought better of you, markus..”

• markus: “shut up.”

• you tried to convince markus to make more asmr videos so you could listen to them later but he keeps denying you.

• markus: “if you have trouble sleeping you can always call me.”

• most nights you end up cuddling with markus with him going on about mundane things, his soothing voice helping you drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Texts: 1 | Deviant! Connor/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be posting short random text scenarios with different d: bh characters bcus yes.

**connor:**

i apologize for not being at the case. i had to go over some things at new jericho. 

**you:**

it’s okay bby boy mommy got everything done already 💞

**connor:**

bby boy? mommy??

**you:**

yes bby boy?


	4. Texts: 2 | Deviant! Markus/Reader

**you:**

what if we..did hand intercourse..ha ha just kidding...

**you:**

unless..? 😳😳

**[markus read this message]**


	5. Texts: 3 | Deviant! Connor/Reader

**you:**

cut the cameras. dead ass. 😐

**connor:**

there are no cameras though?

**[looks around]**


	6. Texts: 4 | Deviant! Markus/Reader

**markus:**

what would you like for dinner?

**you:**

that DICK

**[read]**

**you:**

pls respond

_**-** _

**[markus talks to simon after this chat]**

**markus:**

i don’t understand why she’d say that..she knows i don’t have one

**simon:**

she’s probably just being her usual weird self, don’t worry about it


	7. Texts: 5 | Deviant! Markus/Reader

**you:**

hi daddy

**markus:**

what?

**you:**

IT WAS A JOKE I PROMISE 

**you:**

do u still love me

**[read]**

**_-_ **

**[markus to simon]**

_**[screenshot of chat w you]** _

**markus:**

i think there is something wrong with her

**markus:**

i don’t even look like her dad?

**simon:**

that..is weird

**markus:**

sometimes i don’t know if she’s really joking or not..

**markus:**

i feel like she has alzheimers


End file.
